Roadside
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: roxas is walking home at nigh. he sees an unfamiliar car parked on the road. what happens when he stopes to help?


Roxas was walking down a dark, creepy road. He noticed a sleek red convertible sitting on the side of the road. He stopped to see if anyone was inside, thinking that they might be lost or something. He knocked on the driver side window.

"Hey, is anyone in there?"

A couple of loud knocks and hey's later, he heard rustling in the bushes. Looking over to them he saw a red haired man, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black fishnet shirt. He was hot as hell and angrily looking at the blond. He blushed and looked down.

"What the fuck are you doing to my car?"

"I was seeing if anyone was in it that might need directions, or something."

The man walked closer to Roxas, a smirk marring his face. He was scarring the poor blond. When he got to Roxas he pinned him there. This frightened the blue eyes teen even more

"I might take you up on the 'Or something'."

Roxas gulped nervously, the other man was so close to him. His cheeks were burning, and his head was spinning. Despite the chill in the night air, he was incredibly hot. The red head grabbed both of his wrists and forcefully pinned them against the car. Roxas squeaked, but spoke anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"You're cute; I wonder what you'd look like all sweaty and moaning under me."

Roxas blushed a darker shade of red, his deep blue eyes widening. He tried to back up, but just backed into the car. Roxas wasn't sure how he felt about this man; he scared him, but intrigued him all at the same time. The red haired man leaned down and kissed Roxas on the lips forcibly biting his lower lip. Roxas gasped, allowing the older man entrance to his mouth. Roxas struggled to get away, but all he could do was break the kiss.

"Mmhh...s-stop, I -don't even know your name."

"Mmm, the name's Axel, got it memorized?"

The red head purred into the smaller blond's ear. A shiver of pleasure ran down the blonds' spine. Axel licked and nipped at his ear, coaxing him to moan. Roxas was panting, his body temperature was high. He liked feeling Axel's lips and teeth on his ear. He was quickly falling victim to the red head.

"Hmmm, what's your name?"

Roxas panted for a couple of seconds before answering.

"R-Roxas."

"I like your name, its sexy Roxy."

Roxas blushed at the nickname; he hadn't ever been called Roxy, not even by his ex boyfriend. He rather liked it. Axel smirked; he pulled Roxas to his chest as he kissed him again. Roxas was kissing back, his head spinning with pleasure. Axel opened the car door, while he was kissing the blond, and led him down onto the driver seat. Roxas blushed, this wasn't his first time, and despite that it he was being raped, he thought it was hot. He felt that he could trust Axel for some weird reason.

"Just relax; I won't hurt you more than I have to."

Axel sounded too the point, not really sweet but not really mean. Roxas looked away, blushing madly. He wanted to know why he was chosen. Why Axel wanted him. He wasn't special in anyway.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the hottest thing I've ever seen, and you said 'you wanted to see if someone wanted directions, or something' I plan to take you up on your offer"

Roxas blushed because he knew it was true, although he didn't mean it like that. Axel kissed him deeply, tugging at his shirt. Roxas just gave in to the pleasurable feelings Axel was giving to him, he hadn't gotten any in awhile. He wanted to feel Axel touching him, feel hot breath on his skin. Soon both of their shirts were off and Axel had taken the liberty of pinning Roxas to the seat. The red head was currently biting and licking the blond's sensitive neck. This had him panting and squirming slightly.

"That's more like it, but I want more. I want you to scream and beg for me."

Axel ran a finger over Roxas' clothed erection, making the smaller man moan. Smirking Axel kissed a trail down the blond's stomach and over his hard, trapped, cock. Axel took off Roxas' pants and boxers, reveling and revealing Roxas' hard on.

"You're bigger than I expected, I wonder if I can fit it in my mouth."

Axel licked the tip, looking Axel in the eye amused. Roxas moaned and bucked his hips up. Axel sucked lightly and took more of the blond in his mouth. Roxas was panting and moaning, letting the pleasure take over. Axel sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down. The red head chuckled making Roxas moan louder. Roxas was trying to free his hands so he could run his fingers through Axel's hair.

"Axel, untie me, please-ah!"

Axel had began to deep throat him and hum so he would stop complaining.

"Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Roxas came into Axel's mouth, panting and blushing. Axel swallowed the blond's seed and sat up, smirking.

"You seem to have enjoyed that."

"S-shut up, and untie me!"

Axel chuckled and kissed the blond as he untied his wrists. Roxas I'm ran his fingers through Axel's red hair. Axel moaned and deepened the kiss.

"Pants, off, now."

"A little impatient are we?"

"Yes"

"Beg, tell me what you want."

"I want you, inside of me!"

Axel smiled at the compliant blond. Roxas was trying to unbutton Axel's pants. While Roxas was busy with that, Axel flipped the lever the let the seat down. Axel's pants pooled around his knees as Roxas succeeded in his task. Roxas pulled Axel's boxers down, reveling his rock hard cock. Roxas licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Axel's cock.

"Like what you see?"

"Mhm"

"I don't have any this to sugar coat this. This isn't you're first time is it?"

Roxas blushed his heart racing, he could feel Axel's breath on his lips.

"No, it's not."

"Mmm, that kinda saddens me."

This made Roxas blush more, because that's what he was thinking. Axel kissed the blond and led his cock to Roxas' entrance. He thrust in grunting softly. Roxas' eyes filled with tears, the pain was immense. Axel kept his pace; loving the heat and friction the blonds' walls were giving.

"Faster, please, Axel, ah!"

Axel smirked and did as he was told. The panting was making the windows fog up, and the fast pace trusting was rocking the car. This brought back bad memories for Roxas, he put an arm over his eyes and tried to focus on the pleasure. The blond moaned Axel's name softly as he came. Axel came deep in Roxas, groaning as the pleasure ran down his spine. Roxas sniffled slightly, the memories flooding back. When axel realized he was crying Axel raised an eyebrow.

"R-Roxas? What...what's the matter?"

"It's not you, my ex just...it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me; I do believe that I went against my promise to you. What's the matter?"

"My ex used to make me fuck him in the car."

Roxas looked to the side shyly. Axel sighed and cupped Roxas' cheek he kissed the blond tenderly. Roxas' heart fluttered a bit, he felt his cheeks burn.

"If you would have told me that I would have stopped."

"No, it was fun!"

"Glad to hear Roxy."

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, not really, I don't want to leave...but if you want me gone I would appreciate the drive home."

"We could just take a drive, I don't mind. You're nice eye candy."

Axel licked his lips and smirked down at the slightly blushing blond. Roxas chuckled and shivered from the cold.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get at least my pants on."

Axel nodded and let Roxas shimmy into his pants. Now that he at least had his pants on he got into the passenger seat. Axel got his pants on and threw their boxers and shirts into the back seat.

"Ready to ride?"

"Mhm"

"I'm glad I picked you up, Roxy."

Roxas didn't say anything he just smiled to himself. He was musing on the idea of being Axel's boyfriend, but that was stupid. He glanced at Axel.

"Can we, you know, do this again?"

"You would want to?"

Roxas nodded blushing, he looked out the window. Axel chuckled and drove forward.

"Sure, I like you, you're interesting."

Roxas smiled, Axel liked him


End file.
